Me late chocolate
by oxybry
Summary: De la búsqueda del chocolate perfecto y de las maniobras para poder entregarlo.
**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen… Desafortunadamente. Pero la idea para esta historia es toda mía.

Esta historia forma parte del proyecto ' **D** **í** **a blanco** ' de **Kikitapatia, mutemuia** y **oxbry.**

 **...**

* * *

 **Me late chocolate**

Mañana era 14 de marzo, su día favorito del año, nunca alcanzarían a entender cuánto lo amaba. Los hombres siempre venían a ella en esa fecha.

Los amaba en todas sus formas y tamaños. Los blancos, los negros, duros y también blanditos, con pecas, largos o redondos. Los amaba a todos. Los dulces, los amargos, los testarudos, los extraños, los exóticos… Especialmente los exóticos. Esos tenían algo tremendamente cautivador, se atrevería a decir que sensual.

Tarareaba feliz acomodando demostraciones de amor y de agradecimiento por aquí y por allá. Finalmente tomó su lugar en el sofá y cruzándose de piernas regresó a su libro, esperando.

La verdad, no tuvo que esperar mucho. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando "él" apareció. Pensó estar alucinando.

El gran Tsuruga Ren había venido a verla, bueno no exactamente… Pero a quién le importaba. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada y decidió que parecía un ternero perdido mirando con incertidumbre el lugar. Suprimió las ganas de reír, aunque tenía que sumarle puntos por el intento de disfraz.

Sonrió satisfecha antes de acercársele, después de todo, grandes o pequeños, desde trabajadores de oficina a grandes CEO, e incluso estudiantes de preparatoria siempre venían a ella. No debería extrañarle tener al actor número 1 de Japón también.

—Te ves un poco perdido… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Necesito chocolates.

—Eso es bastante obvio querido, o no estarías aquí —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa—. Me refería a qué tipo de chocolate tenías en mente.

—No sé. No como mucho chocolate.

—De acuerdo… Supongo que son para un chica —lo vio asentir, así que siguió hablando—. Supongo que ella te regaló en San Valentín —él volvió a asentir— ¿Qué tipo de chocolate? ¿Fueron giri o honmei?

—Ninguno de los dos. Ella me hizo un postre especial con vino, porque sabe que no me gusta mucho el chocolate.

—Honmei entonces —exclamó entusiasmada.

—No, ella no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, dijo que era de agradecimiento —su tono se había vuelto sombrío.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Era honmei, ese postre definitivamente era honmei, no importaba lo que él dijera. Su mente aguda de repostera no la engañaba y su sexto sentido de mujer tampoco. Uno no se toma el trabajo de hacer algo totalmente diferente, diseñado exclusivamente para el gusto de una persona a menos que tenga algún tipo de sentimiento especial… Y él, él había querido que fueran honmei… Su intuición nunca fallaba y el tono sombrío de él lo delataba… Cómo amaba el romance.

—Veamos, ¿cómo es ella?

—¿Perdón?

—Los chocolates son como las joyas. Podemos usarlas todas, pero siempre hay un estilo que preferimos, que habla de nosotros. Lo mismo pasa con el chocolate, nuestro gusto refleja trazos de personalidad y viceversa. Por ejemplo, si tuviera que escoger un chocolate para usted con lo poco que he visto hasta ahora sería —dijo paseándose por el lugar—, sin duda sería este —mencionó pasándole un envase de papel con el chocolate. Lo vio saborear el chocolate— ¿Qué tal?

—Delicioso… ¿De qué era?

—Chocolate negro con romero, especial para personas que se centran en el futuro, dominantes y… _Ex_ _ó_ _ticas_... Ahora regresemos a su amiga ¿Qué me puede decir de ella?

—Ella es dulce y enérgica, gentil, inteligente, pero también bastante inocente… Ella cree en las hadas —si antes no era obvio que estaba bobo de amor por la mujer en cuestión, la cara que estaba haciendo ahora y esa sonrisa lo delataban—, es siempre positiva aunque su vida no ha sido fácil, es trabajadora, con la mirada puesta en el futuro. Cálida y aventurera.

—Ya veo… ¿Tienes prisa?

—No realmente.

—Sera mejor que tomes asiento. Vamos a preparar una caja bastante especial.

Nada para ayudar a florecer el romance como una buena caja de chocolates. Para comenzar los infaltables bombones. ¿Blancos o de leche? La chica a su parecer encajaba bastante bien en las dos categorías. El chocolate blanco se relacionaba más con personas con espíritu infantil, naturales y gentiles, con sentido de integridad, y están abiertos a cosas nuevas. Pero también estaba el de leche para los que tienen algo de niños e inocentes, que tienen una fuerte conexión emocional con el pasado y los recuerdos.

Eso es, usaría los dos, chocolate blanco y de leche.

¿Qué rellenos...? Cálida, trabajadora, enérgica y gentil… Tal vez una combinación que incluyera menta, naranja amarga, maracuyá*, jengibre y algunos con licor de melón… ¡Oh! y por supuesto el toque sensual con un par de bombones oscuros con chile. Se movió alegremente por el local recogiendo a los elegidos. Miró la caja y decidió agregar algunas galletas de su recetario personal, algunas trufas y un par de rosas esculpidas en chocolate. Ahora solo faltaba darle los toques finales y estaría listo. Cuidadosamente les puso la cubierta y con las cintas que había buscado anteriormente hizo el lazo. Miró su creación con orgullo.

—Aquí tiene.

—Muchísimas gracias, es precioso.

—El placer ha sido todo mío. Aunque debo reconocerlo, nunca pensé que un hombre como usted tuviese problemas comprando chocolates.

—¿Como yo? —preguntó confundido.

—Como usted, Tsuruga-san. Por cierto, buen intento con el disfraz.

—Yo no tengo problemas comprando chocolates.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

—Yo no… Es solo que ella…

—¿Es especial?

—Sí.

—Buena suerte… Y si quiere un consejo de alguien que ha estado en el negocio por largo tiempo… Las flores son las mejores compañeras del chocolate.

* * *

 _No fue tan dif_ _í_ _cil_ —pensó contemplando la caja de chocolates y la rosa cuidadosamente colocada en el espacio entre la caja y el lazo. Se lo debía todo a Shibuya-san, la mujer era una verdadera artista y conocedora del chocolate y sus misterios. Ahora el verdadero reto sin duda sería entregárselos. No quería inventar ninguna historia. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que ella aceptara sin rechistar su regalo, algunos lo llamarían tonto, pero soñar no costaba nada. Además solo eran chocolates, nada podía salir mal.

La llamó esa noche para averiguar sutilmente cuando estaría en LME, no fue muy difícil de lograr, porque Kyoko era… Kyoko, y sin darse cuenta le estaba contando la agenda de su día de principio a fin. Para su satisfacción personal supo que la encontraría a primera hora en LME. Eso funcionaría a su favor, quería ser el primero en darle su regalo.

Caminó con paso firme y decidido hacia la oficina de la sección Love me. Por fuera era la viva imagen de la confianza, por dentro, bueno, se sentía como un adolescente. Tuvo que suprimir la necesidad de secarse unas manos en el saco así que se contentó con alisar una arruga imaginaria en su camisa.

Llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Buenos días, Mogami-san —dijo mirando como como ella acomodaba algunas plumas en la mesa—… ¿Debería preguntar para que tantas plumas?

—Buenos días, Tsuruga-san —dijo haciendo una reverencia y mirando las plumas agregó— No, no lo quiere saber —agregó con tono sombrío.

Él, dejo escapar una sonrisa.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—¿Acaso no puedo pasar a ver cómo te va Mogami-san?

Vio su rostro colorearse y tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazarle.

—Lo siento, eso ha sido muy descortés de mi parte.

Sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación así que decidió interrumpirla antes de que intentara empezar con sus disculpas.

—No hay nada de que disculparse, Mogami-san. De hecho no fui del todo sincero, vine por algo más —dijo mostrándole una bolsa blanca perla con un lazo—. Para ti.

—¿Para mí? —dijo mirando la bolsa.

—Sí, tu regalo de día blanco.

—No debió molestarse. Usted es un hombre muy ocupado.

—Mogami-san, si fuese una molestia no lo hubiese hecho —comentó exasperado.

Ella miró al suelo.

—Gracias.

—Eso está mejor, ahora ten —dijo sacando la caja de chocolates con la rosa adjunta al lazo.

Ella tomó la caja con manos temblorosas, la vio acariciar cuidadosamente los pétalos de la rosa y examinar con detalle los elaborados dulces en la caja. En ese momento vio tantas emociones cruzar sus ojos, que nunca imaginó que una caja de chocolates podría tener tal efecto.

¿Acaso había cometido un error al regalarle chocolates? Sus temores empeoraron cuando una lágrima solitaria escapó de su ojo.

—¿Mogami-san, hice algo mal?, no te gustan los chocolates.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

No solamente le había regalado algo que no era de su gusto, sino que también la había hecho llorar. _Buen trabajo, Ren._

—Lo siento, no tenía idea.

—No, no es eso —lo contradijo entre hipidos—. Me encantan los chocolates… Es solo que nunca nadie me los había regalado… Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me da chocolates —dijo un poco más calmada.

—Me alegra —exclamó— sin pensar en las implicaciones de su respuesta.

 _¿Pero qu_ _é_ _demonios est_ _á_ _s diciendo?_

—¿Tsuruga-san, le alegra que nunca haya recibido un chocolate? —preguntó con tono herido.

—¿Qué?... No, por supuesto que no, Mogami-san. Lo que quiero decir es que me alegra de ser el primero en darte chocolates… Es un honor.

Sus mejillas se tintaron de un bonito tono de rosa.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí —dijo empinándose y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Su corazón se brincó un latido y las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un precioso color carmín.

—El placer ha sido todo mío, Mogami-san ¿Por qué no pruebas alguno?

—No quiero dañarlos, son tan lindos.

Esa no era una respuesta de extrañar. Sacó su celular y tomó una foto de la caja.

—Listo, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Solo tienes que enviarla a tu teléfono —dijo pasándole su celular.

Con la foto enviada y después de muchos ojitos de cachorro nivel Dios de Cain. Kyoko finalmente abrió la caja y después de mucho _Tin mar_ _í_ _n de dos ping_ _üé_ * escogió uno de los bombones rellenos de maracuyá.

Los dioses sabían que Kyoko era una tentación para él, una que ponía a prueba todo su autocontrol, pero viendo los gestos que hacía mientras saboreaba el pequeño chocolate, el brillo en sus ojos o como lamía sus labios era demasiado… Benditos bombones… ¿Por qué no podía ser uno de ellos?

—¿Tsu… Tsuruga-san? —la escuchó preguntar nerviosa.

—¿Sí? —contestó con la voz más ronca de lo habitual.

—¿Quiere un chocolate?

—No —respondió mientras con el dedo retiraba una pizca del relleno de la comisura de la boca de ella, sus ojos brillando con hambre.

—KYAAAAA —fue el grito que retumbó por los pasillos de LME—. ¡Tsuruga-san, playboy! —Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar entre el manojo de plumas que volaron en su dirección.

¡Oh! Bueno. Su culpa, pensó mientras seguía tratando de quitarse las plumas del cabello y la ropa. Se volvió codicioso, pero no se podía quejar, plumas y gritos aparte, las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que esperaba, decidió mientras miraba el teléfono.

Ella recibió sus chocolates sin rechistar, la había hecho feliz y de paso había conseguido su dirección de correo electrónico. ¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar el día?

* * *

 **NA.** * **Maracuyá** es la misma fruta de la pasión.

* **Tin marín de dos pingüés** es una canción infantil utilizada para echar la suerte.


End file.
